<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonrisa de sol by brokeassweeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043819">Sonrisa de sol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeassweeb/pseuds/brokeassweeb'>brokeassweeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Post-Dressrosa, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Whole Cake Island, Reader-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeassweeb/pseuds/brokeassweeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguna vez, cuando eras más joven, habías escuchado que siempre habría al menos una persona en la vida de alguien que tuviera una sonrisa que pudiera hacer las flores crecer. En aquel entonces lo habías dejado en el fondo de tu mente como un dato cursi e irrelevante. Pero cuando conociste al capitán de los Sombreros de Paja, lo único en lo que podías pensar día y noche era esa frase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sonrisa de sol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Si quieren ambientarse un poco, les recomiendo escuchar las siguientes canciones</p>
<p>-Falling de Harry Styles<br/>-Mr. Sadman de SYML</p>
<p>¡Disfruten!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El ruido de los platos y vasos chocando entre sí podía escucharse en todo el lugar. Tarros de cerveza aparecían de la nada y se desvanecían en dos tragos por parte de los invitados. Miraste alrededor del gran salón mientras comías tranquilamente la carne, las patatas y el pan que Sanji había cocinado. Las notas de <em>El sake de Bink</em> resonaban en la habitación, y probablemente algunas se filtraban entre las más pequeña abertura o separación de madera.  No muy lejos de ti, Brook tocaba el piano animadamente y Chopper bailaba junto a Usopp… se veían ridículos, aunque claro: siempre era así. Reíste en silencio, apoyaste el rostro en una de tus manos y tus ojos buscaron al hombre responsable de dicho alboroto a tan altas horas de la noche.</p>
<p>Luffy estaba acostado encima del piano de Brook, cantando junto a los demás. Llevaba puesta su camisa roja de siempre, pero su preciado sombrero descansaba en la silla que había junto a ti, de donde se había levantado cuando Nami le colocó un gorro de fiesta para que le cantaran “Feliz cumpleaños” entre todos. Cinco de mayo, eh. No creías posible que Luffy cumpliera veinte años. Parecía como si el tiempo se detuviera en él, a pesar de que en la batalla se mostraba más experimentado y fuerte, no notabas una sola arruga o cicatriz nueva que fuera digna de preocupación. Siempre se veía igual, la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos y expresiones que hacía. La misma cara de inocencia e idiotez que te había golpeado el corazón en más de una oportunidad.</p>
<p>“¿Me ayudas a recoger?” Sanji te habló de repente, no te diste cuenta de que llevaba un rato de pie junto a ti, como siempre, fumando un cigarrillo. Te miró con ojos amables y tranquilos, complicidad y le devolviste el gesto. Ambos se movieron con destreza y una pizca de silencio, no querían interrumpir al resto de la tripulación que bebía, cantaba y reía casi al unísono. Te gustaban las fiestas y la celebración, sobre todo aquellas que tenían a Luffy como centro de ellas (lo cual sucedía de manera frecuente), pero se volvían demasiado ruidosas y un tanto desgastantes después de un buen rato entre tragos y bromas. El ruido empezaba a ensordecerte y tu energía se encogía, al igual que tú en tu asiento. Amabas a esta tripulación de piratas más que a nada en el mundo, eran tu familia, pero sus fiestas excedían tu límite de sociabilidad.</p>
<p>Al contrario de Nami, quien podía beber, reír y gritar sin hartarse; o de Robin que, a pesar de ser tranquila, no tenía problemas con quedarse cantando hasta el amanecer, tú eras mucho más silenciosa. Disfrutabas recoger la mesa y lavar los platos con Sanji, quien también se mostraba cansado y con pocas ganas de seguir la fiesta en su máxima expresión después de cocinar por horas enteras para saciar a las bestias que eran los Sombreros de Paja. Tanto tú como él eran los más serenos en dichas celebraciones. Al estar del lado de la cocina, dejando que se difuminaran las notas del piano y la voz borracha de Usopp entre los demás sonidos de trastes, te pusiste el mandil extra que Sanji tenía colgado en un gancho.</p>
<p>Conforme avanzaban con la tediosa tarea de lavar platos, y mientras el silencio acrecentaba, pues la fiesta se estaba calmando, comenzaste a tararear una canción que yacía escondida en tus recuerdos, cuando aún eras pequeña y vivías de manera normal, cotidiana. A veces olvidabas la persona que solías ser antes de conocer a los Sombreros de Paja. Parecía alguien extraño, ajeno completamente a quien eras ahora. La reflexión te asaltó y comenzaste a recordar cada detalle de tu vida con los piratas.</p>
<p>Eras una cazadora de recompensas, igual que Zoro. La diferencia era que, en realidad, trabajabas de manera un tanto anónima, y no querías que tu nombre fuera conocido. El bajo perfil era tu especialidad. Sin embargo, terminaste en uno de los barcos más conocidos y buscados por error. La misma noche que estabas a punto de capturar a un pirata promedio para entregarlo y cobrar tus billetes, habías confundido su barco con el Thousand Sunny. En la claridad del día hubiera sido imposible, pero aquella noche ni siquiera la luna te había prestado luz, por lo que a la mañana siguiente que despertaste dentro de un barril, te sorprendió el bullicio de una cocina y el olor inconfundible a huevos, pan y café.</p>
<p>Por supuesto que los Sombreros de Paja no se mostraron cariñosos al principio, e intentaron deshacerte de ti de muchas maneras. Sin embargo, era muy tarde para regresar a la isla de la que venían, y tú no tenías manera de volver, por lo que te aceptaron como sirvienta. Con el paso del tiempo y a medida que se encontraban con más peligros, te viste en la necesidad de ser útil. Después de ayudar a Nami y Chopper en un enfrentamiento, te ganaste la confianza de los piratas. Fue difícil aceptar el cambio tan radical de comportamiento, el único que parecía tratarte igual era Zoro. No fue hasta que Robin habló contigo que lo aclaró:</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tampoco confiaba en mí, descuida” te dijo un día, mientras trapeabas la cubierta. La viste con una cara que adivinaba confusión. ¿Cómo? Era extraño que Robin dijera tal cosa, pues sabías que ella y Zoro no compartían una relación meramente fraternal, sino que iba más allá, al igual que la de Nami y Sanji. “Puede que suene raro, pero el hombre que me besa todas las noches y me dice ‘Te amo’ apenas nos quedamos solos desconfiaba completa y enteramente de mí cuando nos conocimos”, y sonrió.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Habías escuchado historias por parte de Chopper sobre el pasado de la mayoría de la tripulación, por lo que conocías las implicaciones de la confesión de Robin. Concluiste que simplemente tomaría tiempo encontrarle el lado amable a Zoro. En lo que respectaba a los demás, te limitabas a mantener interacciones neutrales, hasta el día en que fuiste herida de bala y todos estuvieron a punto de perder la cabeza cuando, según Chopper, quedaste inconsciente por dos días enteros. Seguías sin entenderlo, pero empezaba a entrarte la idea de que esta banda de piratas, de alguna manera, te quería. Te querían y tú a ellos, pero no estabas dispuesta a admitirlo tan fácilmente.</em>
</p>
<p>Saliste del trance memorial al escuchar a Usopp reírse, pues Franky estaba cantando y haciendo un número de baile bastante divertido.</p>
<p>Sanji y tú no hablaban en esos momentos, donde te perdías en tus recuerdos e intentabas revivir el tiempo pasado, congelarlo; sólo se dedicaban por completo a sus tareas. Sin embargo, era normal. Después de tanta risa, fiesta y canción sus gargantas se habían gastado y el silencio entre ustedes era bastante reparador.</p>
<p>“Por cierto, ¿qué le regalaste?” preguntó el rubio de repente. La frase erizó el cabello de tu nuca y evitaste enfrentar su mirada. Sabías que no lo preguntaba con mala intención, pero descubriste que tu plan había fallado al intentar que nadie se diera cuenta de tu objetivo. “No vi que dejaras algo en la mesa que montamos para sus regalos”, creíste que habías podido engañar a los demás, y por lo tanto a él, haciéndoles creer que el regalo de Luffy se hallaba en dicha mesa con todos los demás paquetes.</p>
<p>“Yo… um- “, por instinto tus dedos rascaron la parte baja de tu cabeza, ese pequeño detalle que demostraba nerviosismo No era que no quisieras decirle, sabías que no lo comentaría, pero admitirlo te daba vergüenza. “Es… es muy cursi”, fue lo único que se escapó de tu garganta. Escuchaste cómo Sanji soltaba una leve carcajada mezclada con asombro, lo cual sólo envió una oleada de sangre a tus mejillas, que sentías tibias. Evitaste hablar demasiado fuerte, pues sabías que aunque el alboroto seguía en pie, ya no era tan frenético, y temías que alguien escuchara la sorpresa que tenías para Luffy; sobre todo él.</p>
<p>“Está bien”, dijo Sanji, bañando cada plato en agua limpia. “No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que Luffy tiene el sueño pesado, sobre todo después de comer. Con tremenda fiesta que armamos dudo que le queden muchas horas despierto y lúcido, deberías aprovechar para darle su regalo antes de que termine el día por completo”, Sanji no volteó a verte, pero sabías que había una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. No era una sugerencia, era casi una orden para que dejaras los platos y te llevaras al capitán a un lugar donde pudieran estar solos.</p>
<p>“Gracias”, dijiste de forma delicada, depositando una pequeña palmada en la espalda del rubio. Su respuesta fue más un sonido hecho con la garganta y los labios pegados, como un asentimiento de cabeza verbal.</p>
<p>Al llegar al comedor, ahora limpio, viste a Robin y Nami disfrutando del último tarro de cerveza mientras Brook tocaba algo más calmado. Zoro tenía el brazo detrás de Robin, también tomaba alcohol. Franky estaba sentado en el sillón y aparentemente se estaba quedando dormido. Chopper yacía rendido sobre la alfombra, y Usopp estaba murmurando una canción ininteligible, borracho; probablemente sólo se estaba acordando de Kaya, todos en la tripulación sabían lo difícil que le resultaba estar lejos de ella.</p>
<p>Llegaste hasta donde estaba tu capitán y halaste su camisa. “¡Oh! ¿Dónde estabas? Quería que cantáramos juntos”, sus labios se curvearon como siempre, como te gustaba que hicieran. Ibas a decirle que necesitabas que salieran, pero la esquina de tus ojos captó a los demás Sombreros de Paja, viéndote con sonrisas estúpidamente grandes y ojos que delataban satisfacción y curiosidad por lo que estabas a punto de decir. Juntaste las cejas y frunciste la boca, mientras sentías de nuevo sangre subiéndote a la cara. No era que te disgustara que los demás supieran el tipo de relación que tenías con Luffy, después de todo no eran la única pareja a bordo, pero eras bastante privada y especial con momentos íntimos.</p>
<p>En un esfuerzo por que tu novio bajara del piano y te siguiera hasta la habitación que compartían, seguiste halando la esquina de su camisa. “¿Qué? No te entiendo”, Luffy te miró ladeando la cabeza, como un cachorro. Lo viste con ojos evasivos y la boca aún más torcida de vergüenza. De repente, escuchaste a Nami reír suavemente. “Vamos, chicos. Deberíamos ayudar a Sanji a limpiar, ha sido suficiente por hoy”, la peli naranja se levantó y comenzó a recoger los papelitos de colores esparcidos por el suelo con una escoba. Robin y Zoro fueron a ayudarle con los platos a Sanji, mientras que Usopp, Chopper y Franky empezaron a dejar más limpio el comedor y las sillas.</p>
<p>“¡Mm-aaah! ¡No quiero limpiar!”, se quejó Luffy, bajándose del piano y dirigiéndose con resignación hacia Nami para ayudarle a barrer. Sin embargo, ella lo desvió completamente y, tomándolo por los hombros, lo encaminó de nuevo hacia ti. “No, Luffy. Tú estás de cumpleaños, y ella ya ayudó lo suficiente. Váyanse ambos a descansar, nosotros nos encargamos del desastre”, les dio media vuelta y los empujó fuera de la cocina, hacia la parte exterior del barco. Volteaste para darle un último vistazo al resto de la tripulación, la cara te hervía y tenías los ojos pelados. Podías ver a todos riéndose en complicidad amorosa, mientras Nami te levantaba un dedo pulgar y hablaba con los labios, sin voz: “Sólo no hagan mucho ruido, queremos dormir bien esta noche. ¡Háganlo con moderación~!”. Como si fuera posible, creías que ibas a explotar, o que como mínimo estaba empezando a salirte humo por las orejas.</p>
<p>Tener sexo con Luffy no era precisamente lo que tenías planeado para esa noche; hacía no mucho que habían dado ese paso, y desde entonces ya había pasado de nuevo unas cuantas veces más. Estaba de sobra decir que les gustaba, sobre todo cuando surgía de la desesperación pura y sin medida. Sin embargo, sabías que con la fiesta que se habían armado, tu capitán probablemente se encontraba al borde de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, así que optaste por ser sabia y comprensiva. Además, tú también estabas un tanto agotada. No creías que ninguno de los dos tuviera la energía para hacer un movimiento de dicha índole, o siquiera para continuarlo una vez empezado.</p>
<p>Ya fuera de la cocina, te caló el frío de la noche. Estar a mar abierto realmente era una experiencia climáticamente interesante. Variaba de muchas formas, casi siempre impredecibles. Te abrazaste y volteaste a ver a Luffy, quien estiraba sus brazos en el aire y bostezaba ruidosamente. “¿Tienes frío? ¡Ven, te abrazo!”, y te envolvió de repente, apretándote contra su pecho desnudo. No te molestaba, pero el contacto físico repentino que él demostraba seguía siendo una sorpresa en algunas ocasiones. Las esquinas de tus labios se curvearon hacia arriba, ocultas en el cuerpo de Luffy.</p>
<p> “Qué buena fiesta, ¿no? Aaah, ojalá hubiéramos podido celebrarlo con más gente”, se quedó ahí, contigo, mirando al cielo. “¡AH, YA SÉ! ¡La próxima vez le diré a Nami que invite a toda la flota de piratas que conocimos en Dressrosa! ¡Será un festín increíble!” y empezó a parlotear de nuevo. Era completamente inconsciente de que el acuerdo había sido que se comunicaran sólo en emergencias; aunque claro, para Luffy un festín calificaba completamente como una emergencia. Te separaste un poco de él para ver su rostro. Y por milésima vez quedabas congelada de nuevo.</p>
<p>No importaba qué hora del día o de la noche fuera. Si a con pleno sol en el cielo o después de tener intimidad te le quedabas viendo, había una extraña luz rodeando la cara de Luffy, siempre. Alguna vez, cuando eras más joven, habías escuchado que siempre habría al menos una persona en la vida de alguien que tuviera una sonrisa que pudiera hacer las flores crecer. En aquel entonces lo habías dejado en el fondo de tu mente como un dato cursi e irrelevante. Pero cuando conociste al capitán de los Sombreros de Paja, lo único en lo que podías pensar día y noche era esa frase.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Una sonrisa que puede hacer las flores crecer”, dijiste en voz alta, un día que sacaste a colgar la ropa limpia a secar y lo viste riéndose junto a Chopper. Inmediatamente te percataste de tu error, y volteaste todos lados para comprar que nadie había escuchado la enorme tontería que se te había escapado de la garganta.</em>
</p>
<p>Quizá se percató de cómo lo veías, cómo quedabas completamente hechizada por su sola figura, porque volteó a verte preguntándote algo con la mirada. “¿Qué querías decirme? Oye, estás muy roja, tal vez debamos decirle a Chopper que te haga un chequeo o algo. ¿No tienes fiebr…? “, mientras se acercaba a ti para juntar su frente con la tuya, tapaste su boca con ambas manos. Su piel, tibia, tocó la tuya, hirviendo. “¿Mhmh hm mh mhmh?”, preguntó, sus palabras nada entendibles.</p>
<p>“Luffy sólo cállate por dos malditos segundos”, evitaste verlo a los ojos. Cuando por fin te atreviste, descubriste que él también te miraba con cierta adoración, las pupilas le brillaban un poco. No entendías. A pesar de haber vivido tantas cosas con él y su tripulación, no comprendías cómo habías terminado en una relación amorosa con precisamente este hombre. Monkey D. Luffy, capitán de los piratas Sombreros de Paja. Cualquiera que lo conociera mínimamente en persona sabría que era la persona menos romántica de este mundo, con una habilidad increíble para pasar por alto cualquier indicio de interés amoroso o sexual. Luffy era más amante de la aventura que de algún cuerpo humano, más esclavo de las ganas de estar brincando de aquí para allá que de una figura con caderas o músculos torneados. De hecho, no sabías si estaba contigo porque prefería las mujeres o porque específicamente tú le gustabas. Podría ser cualquiera, en realidad, el pelinegro nunca se había molestado en especificar sus preferencias, tampoco lo creía necesario.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, aquello que no necesitaba aclaración era cómo tú y él eran completamente opuestos. Tú resultabas obediente, silenciosa e incluso un tanto amargada de vez en cuando. Mientras que el brillante capitán era rebelde, ruidoso y con una sonrisa permanente dibujada en el rostro. Los pocos momentos de expresión serena que le conocías eran cuando dormía (a veces ni eso, se la pasaba roncando) o cuando tomaba decisiones cruciales, fuertes. Fuera de ellos, o sonreía o sus ojos se convertían en dos círculos enmarcados por cejas que denotaban furia; al pelear era como si convirtiera en otra persona. Claro, había otras expresiones que le conocías, entre las sábanas húmedas, vapor íntimo y respiraciones agitadas, pero recordarlas tan súbitamente te producía vergüenza.</p>
<p>Pero no dejaba de ser él, siempre el mismo sol sonriente que te hacía vibrar y llorar de felicidad cada vez que decía cosas como “cariño”, algo que no pasaba tan frecuentemente como uno creería. Sentías que simplemente se le salía, porque normalmente te llamaba por tu nombre y nada más. Él y tú no eran como Sanji y Nami, o Robin y Zoro, a quienes habías escuchado decirse nombres un tanto cursis.</p>
<p>Cómo exactamente era que Luffy y tú habían terminado juntos seguía siendo un misterio. Sus comportamientos eran los mismos. Para ti era escucharlo, seguir sus órdenes y resolver los problemas en los que siempre se metía. Para él, era sonreírte, protegerte, igual que hacía con los demás. Sabías que en el algún punto tu línea y la de él se cruzaron y enredaron, estaban inmersos en un juego de miradas llenas de signos de interrogación, vergüenza y anhelo. Te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba un par de veces, pero preferías pensar que Luffy era curioso demás y simplemente un idiota que no entendía señales o indirectas silenciosas.</p>
<p>Sobre todo cuando decía “Te amo”, porque sabías que tu capitán nunca lo decía de <em>esa</em> manera. Todos los Sombreros de Paja le correspondían, devolviéndole la frase con ligereza y normalidad, nadie parecía advertir que tú nunca podías hacerlo, y te quedabas callada. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, intentabas convencerte de que Luffy era un completo idiota, un hombre de goma increíblemente fuerte y buscado en casi cada rincón del mundo, pero con inteligencia y sensibilidad no precisamente adultas. No era posible que tú, prefiriendo siempre ver el lado lógico y frío de las cosas, estuvieras perdiendo la cabeza por este hombre tan… tan él. Pero sabías que era cierto. Siempre confirmabas en esos “te amo” que el capitán soltaba, la existencia de una reacción que nadie más de los Sombreros de Paja tenía, tú sí.</p>
<p>
  <em>El corazón te palpitaba violento cada vez que sabías que estabas sola en una habitación con él. Tenías la necesidad de preguntarle cosas de él, conocerlo, estar con él. Y muchas veces estuvo la fantasía de saber qué pudieran sentirse sus labios sobre los tuyos, uniéndose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Una tarde, caminando y comprando cosas en el mercado de una isla, Luffy se mostraba anormalmente callado. Comenzaste a preguntarte si había sido buena idea sugerirle que fueran juntos a pasear, aún no lo conocías bien y hacer pláticas cotidianas se te daba peor que cortar una sandía con un pelapapas. El día transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, realmente. Habías logrado captar su interés en ciertos puestos o tiendas, y se habían divertido, pero estabas comenzando a creer que no había manera de que algo se concretara. Claramente, tu capitán no tenía ese tipo de interés en ti.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Camino de regreso al Thousand Sunny, Luffy se detuvo frente al inicio del muelle. La mayoría de los puestos estaban cerrados, pues el sol había terminado de ocultarse y la luz empezaba a escasear. Al dejar de escuchar sus sandalias haciendo eco con tus botas, también paraste, diste media vuelta y tus ojos le hicieron mil preguntas. “¿Ocurre algo?”, espetó tu garganta. No hubo respuesta inmediata. Luffy bajó la cabeza, se sostuvo el mítico sombrero de paja, su tesoro y susurró con algo de vergüenza: “¿Y si lo intentamos?”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No creías haber escuchado bien. Y al no escuchar respuesta, levantó la cabeza, mirándote a los ojos, con una insinuación de rojo sobre sus mejillas. “¿YO TE GUSTO?”, gritó. Temblaste y las bolsas de papel estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo, la impresión te hizo prisionera y la mandíbula era víctima de terremoto, incapaz de cerrarse para que formaras al menos una sílaba coherente. Esta situación era estúpida, cliché y no querías escuchar más, pero tus pies se encontraban anclados a la noción de que Luffy estaba ahí, viéndote de manera tan demandante.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“¿Qu- Quién te…?”, tu garganta parecía haber estallado en mil ligas vibrantes. Jurabas haber perdido al menos unos cuantos gramos de cordura.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nami. Ella… Ella dijo que debía preguntarte eso”, por primera vez en tu vida presenciabas a Monkey D. Luffy con el famoso sonrojo dominando su cara.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No había más que preguntar. Era evidente que todos los demás en la tripulación lo sabían, los únicos inadvertidos ante las señales habían sido tú y el mismo Luffy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“¿Y- Y tú…? ¿Tú sientes…?”, comenzaste una frase que no necesitaba ser terminada.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sí. O al menos eso explicaría por qué Chopper me dijo que no estoy enfermo del estómago ni tengo una extraña alergia a ti”, se ocultó más la cara con su sombrero.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Odiabas con toda tu alma que este momento tan especial pareciera una escena en un libro adolescente estúpido. No eras para nada cursi, se notaba, detestabas ver a parejas besarse, preferías mantener siempre una distancia de al menos medio metro con cualquiera y tenías miedo a entregarte tanto a una persona como para terminar perdiéndote a ti. Pero agradecías al universo, a Nami, a quien fuera, que las cosas se estuviesen dando así. Porque de todo eso que no soportabas, la única persona con quien veías capaz de faltar a esas reglas tan íntimas e imaginarias tuyas, era Luffy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“¿Entonces?”, preguntó tu capitán, mirándote como si te desafiara a una pelea a muerte.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sabías que no necesitabas responder, hubiera bastado con correr a sus brazos para hacerle entender. Pero ni tú ni él estaban listos para ello; al menos no aún.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sí, capitán”, respondiste, sonriendo.</em>
</p>
<p>Y la relación cambió, pero no él. Luffy era siempre Luffy. En la cama o en público no cambiaba tanto. Por eso te inquietaba tanto, porque tú parecías ser la única nerviosa o la que se ponía roja y empezaba con una tembladera cada vez que te llamaba. Teniéndolo tan cerca, siempre descubrías nuevas cosas. No permitiste que separara su frente de la tuya, pero tampoco accediste a que se acercara más para unir tus labios con los suyos. Sólo lo miraste. Querías perderte por siempre en esos laberintos eternos color chocolate, besar hasta morir los pocos lunares que le habías encontrado después de innumerables búsquedas y no separar nunca su sonrisa de la tuya.</p>
<p>Esa noche no era la excepción, mirándolo a tan pocos milímetros de ti, confirmabas tus anhelos una y otra vez en cada facción que tus pupilas examinaban. “Sólo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Gracias por amarme y por amar a esta tripulación. Pero sobre todo… gracias por haber nacido”, resoplaste una risa, parecía que hablabas después de años. Ninguna de esas cosas había sido sencilla de decir, por eso querías asegurarte de que Luffy te estaba escuchando de la manera más íntima y serena que pudiera permitir su desmesurada hiperactividad.</p>
<p>Encontrándote con sus ojos, por milésima vez en los pocos minutos que llevaban afuera, quisiste llorar. ¿Qué clase de operación poseía Luffy para hacerte vibrar tan violentamente? Fuera la que fuese, sabías que no poseías la respuesta, y era mejor resignarse a la rendición permanente de la luz que este maravilloso e incomprensible hombre irradiaba. Y lo peor era que no era consciente de ello. “T-Tú no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero. No lo olvides” sentiste púas en la garganta. No era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación de que Luffy podía ser horriblemente inadvertido, y ni siquiera un año y medio de relación y unos cuantos meses de sexo habían podido quitarle eso de encima.</p>
<p>Recargaste tu frente en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, suspirando. Lo abrazaste por el cuello y por debajo de un brazo, envolviendo su espalda, absorbiendo su aroma a sol y piel desnuda. No sabías qué expresión se había instalado en su rostro, temías haberlo asustado con tus palabras, pues Luffy callado no era algo cotidiano y mucho menos tranquilizante. “Pero di algo,” reíste en ese murmuro.</p>
<p>“Sí la tengo,” contestó como si fuera un niño haciendo berrinche. Escuchabas el puchero y la molestia, no pudiste evitar reír un poco más alto. Te separaste de él y acariciaste una de sus mejillas. Pasaste el pulgar por encima de su mítica cicatriz, aquella que se había hecho hacía tantos años atrás. “¡Te lo juro!”, sus ojos expresaban competitividad, desacuerdo y una pizca de enojo. Te reíste. Sabías que ahora la idea de no saber cuánto le querías quedaría implantada en su cabeza por un largo rato, así era este hombre. Al parecer tu carcajada no lo había tranquilizado, sino que lo enfureció al grado de que te levantó en su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación que compartían.</p>
<p>Al entrar en el cuarto, seguías riéndote, y él comenzaba a juntar más las cejas por el enojo. “¡Deja de reírte! ¡Por supuesto que sé cuánto me quieres, lo sé porque yo te quiero eso y mucho más!”, te gritó como si le hubieras desafiado de forma grosera. Verlo así te divertía, se comportaba justo como un niño pequeño. Cuando le preguntaste cuánto era ese mucho más, estiró sus brazos de goma para que cubrieran la habitación, mientras tú seguías doblándote de la risa. Al final, es probable que le contagiaras el buen humor provocado por su incredulidad, pues terminó riéndose también cuando imitaste su berrinche.</p>
<p>El momento risueño se acabó y lo guiaste para sentarse en la cama. Al estar a solas con él, de alguna manera, todo cobraba un poco más de sentido. No te molestaban los abrazos o repentinos besos que te daba en momentos esporádicos del día. A veces incluso llegaba por detrás de ti, abrazándote por la cintura mientras le ayudabas a Sanji a lavar los platos, cosa que te estremecía; no por Luffy, sino por cómo estabas tan expuesta a la mirada de los demás Sombreros de Paja. Alguna vez discutiste con Nami y Robin que no tenía nada de malo querer guardar momentos íntimos exclusivamente para cuando una pareja estuviese a solas, pero tampoco hacía daño corresponder a dichas muestras de afecto en público, pues en realidad no había nada que temer. Y lo hacías, gustosa, pero no podías negar que una vez cerrada la puerta y viéndolo tan de cerca, era diferente.</p>
<p>“Tengo un regalo para ti”, sonreíste y sacaste una pequeña bolsa de papel debajo de la cama.</p>
<p>“¿UN REGALO? ¡DAME!” Luffy sonrió de manera enorme y casi te arrebató el paquetito. Sin embargo, el pelinegro se topó con dos cuerdas, una roja y la otra aguamarina, que tenían un dije de metal en forma de sol. “¿Cómo te colocas esto? ¿Qué es?”, la curiosidad siempre lo asaltaba con cosas tan sencillas.</p>
<p>“Son… son pulseras que hacen juego. Yo usaré la roja para recordarte y tú usarás la aguamarina para recordarme. Si algún día tuviéramos que separarnos, no quiero que me olvides”, tus palabras se iban haciendo pequeñas y silenciosas mientras se lo explicabas. Luffy te miró con destellos en los ojos. No estabas segura de si entendía el significado de ese pequeño regalo compartido. No había ningún tipo de magia o experimento detrás de las trenzas y cuerdas que componían las pulseras, sólo el lienzo blanco de su significado para que así tú y el pudieran dibujar una promesa secreta sobre él.</p>
<p>“¡WOW! ¡Pónmela, yo te pongo la otra!”, emocionado, como si le hubiesen prometido entregarle el One Piece en ese instante, extendió su muñeca hacia ti. No importaba el tiempo o la costumbre, este hombre nunca dejaba de agitarte el alma y hacerte sonreír con su misma emoción extendida hacia la sombra de tus emociones, siempre ocultas. Le diste vueltas a la delgada cuerda aguamarina y pasaste el dije entre los hilos para que quedara firme. La observó, maravillado por unos segundos, hasta que dijo “¡Mi turno, mi turno!” y extendiste tu muñeca. Imitó cada paso y nudo que tú le habías hecho a él, probablemente para asegurarse de triunfar.</p>
<p>Al terminar, ambos pusieron sus manos, una al lado de la otra, para apreciar el contraste de los colores. Sonreíste, el corazón te palpitaba con ternura al descubrir que tu despistado novio no había encontrado demasiado cursi o inútil tu regalo (estabas segura de que Luffy hubiera preferido recibir carne, o algo por el estilo). Lo escucharte reír entre dientes, como siempre hacía. Por esa noche, era suficiente. Dejaste caer tu frente en la de él, quedando irremediablemente unidos, a menos de un movimiento entero de cabeza para encontrarse definitivamente. Escucharlo respirar y latir junto a ti te movía cada centímetro de piel, al mismo tiempo que te motivaba a permanecer en un sueño e inmovilidad profundos. Para ti, unir tu frente y la suya, sus dedos y los tuyos, o el simple hecho de mirarlo sin preocupaciones eran la expresión de un “te quiero” que no necesitaba verbalizarse.</p>
<p>Dijo tu nombre, tranquilo y serio, como casi nunca sucedía. Lo miraste, de nuevo con ojos un tanto pelados. Al encontrarse, sus ojos sólo querían cerrarse y fundirse con los tuyos, mientras su rostro se acercaba más a ti. Luffy no era para nada romántico, sabías que este momento no era especialmente cursi o de novela. Lo más probable era que quisiera besarte porque le gustabas, vaya que le gustabas, y no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer contigo en ese preciso instante, no porque tuviera la intención de hacer de ese momento especial sellándolo con un beso. No, tu capitán no era esa clase de hombre.</p>
<p>Y estaba bien así. Inadvertido, incrédulo y un idiota la mayoría del tiempo. Estabas completa e irremediablemente enamorada de Luffy. Si esa decisión cambiaría o no en el futuro, no querías averiguarlo.</p>
<p>Cuando comenzaste a sentir sus manos rodeándote por la cintura y guiando tu espalda hacia el colchón, sabías que quizá te quedaba un poco de energía para tomar las riendas en caso de que él se cansara. Tus dedos también comenzaron a hacer recorridos frenéticos por el rostro de Luffy, su espalda, sus brazos y su cabello. Ambas lenguas en encaminaron en un baile atolondrado y lleno de ocasionales sonrisas, opacadas poco a poco por sonidos de placer. A medida que las prendas desaparecían de sus cuerpos y encontraban refugio en el suelo, esa desesperación que tanto les hacía perderse el uno dentro del otro los invadía. Entra cada caricia y beso, encontraste nuevas formas de hacer tangible ese “Te quiero” que le habías insinuado hacía unos minutos. Empezó a susurrarte cosas en el oído, confesiones que te hacían temblar aún más y generaban un calor frenético en cierta zona entre tus piernas. Sólo podías responderle con más sonidos que afirmaban lo inevitable; querías esto. Nunca lo hubieras admitido, pero a veces intentabas trabajar y practicar tocarlo en público, sin que alguien más lo notara. Querías ser capaz de besarlo y abrazarlo frente a otros sin que te avergonzara. Tener que esperar a que subiera y resplandeciera la luna para darle rienda suelta a toda tu intención era molesto, y te dejaba la mayor parte del día con un fuego inextinguible entre las piernas.</p>
<p>Las últimas prendas abandonaron tu piel, y ahí estabas. Completamente desnuda y a merced de todas las cosas que este hombre quería e iba a hacerte. Sabían cómo era el proceso, así que introdujo dos dedos, primero. Después bajó su cabeza al origen de calor, y comenzó a consolar tu fuego con su lengua. No tenías idea de cómo era que un hombre con apariencia tan infantil podía dar este vuelco, esta vertiginosa vuelta en la cual se transformaba en uno con un impulso sexual tan natural y adaptable. Acarició con firmeza y ansia tus senos, mientras te miraba. Sabía cuánto te gustaba ver lo que te hacía, y aún más que él te devolviera la mirada. Verte retorcer de placer era lo que más le gustaba. Su intención nunca era degradarte, sino que estuvieras plenamente entregada al acto, y que estabas lo suficientemente cómoda para demostrarte débil.</p>
<p>Acercaste sus labios a los tuyos, saboreándote a ti misma y a él en una sola dimensión. Al apartar su rostro del tuyo descubriste <em>esa</em> mirada. La cosa que más te gustaba de Luffy al tener sexo no era la habilidad con la que podía descubrir tus puntos más sensibles con facilidad, o cómo parecía siempre querer complacerte al mirarte con esos ojos desde abajo. Eran sus expresiones faciales. Había algo en la cara de Luffy, siempre sonriente, que desaparecía cuando te tocaba y tú lo tocabas. Ese roce de inocencia se perdía por completo y aparecía otra persona, alguien que nadie conocía, nadie más que tú, las sábanas y las paredes de esa habitación. Esa mirada que hacía cuando estaba invadido por placer y deseo, por la irremediable necesidad de hacerte suya una y otra vez, incluso si sabía que no dejabas de serlo. ¿Dónde quedaba ese muchacho de ojos infantiles y curiosidad desbordante? Se perdía. En el largo de su virilidad, en el fuego de tu cavidad, en las caricias, los besos, el baile de lenguas y los jadeos. Y, ¿dónde quedabas tú, tan tímida y llena de pena cuando él se atrevía a tomarte de la mano en la calle? De igual manera, te desvanecías completamente en el frenesí de sus movimientos, los jadeos ahogados de su boca en la tuya, el cabello enmarañado y la cabecera de la cama golpeando contra la pared.</p>
<p>Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo detenerse. Había algo más fuerte que tú y que él.</p>
<p>“Luffy…”, jadeaste, cambiando de posición, dejándolo a él abajo. No era precisamente que lo tomaras desprevenido, sabía que te gustaba empezar de esa manera. Lo buscaste desesperadamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciabas la cicatriz que ocupaba la mayor parte de su pecho. Él te veía con el mismo deseo de todas las noches, la misma necesidad y súplica silenciosa. Al encontrarlo, lo introdujiste rápidamente en ti, ya no aguantabas el calor. Ambos estallaron en el primer impacto, que siempre resultaba indiscutible e insuperable, hasta que se olvidaban de cualquier ranking. Dijo tu nombre una y otra vez, sus dedos se hundieron en tus caderas, sujetándote con sed. Le preguntaste muchas cosas que no deberían ser mencionadas dos veces. Cosas que denotaban lo vulnerable que podía volverse el futuro rey pirata. Tal vez ni tú ni él eran conscientes del poder del deseo que se apoderaba de ambos hasta que lo veían manifestado en ese adentro y afuera. En el vapor, el olor y el ruido. Estabas sintiendo tensión en lo más profundo de tu ser, te movías instintivamente, ya no había lugar para el dolor o el cansancio, esos podrían llegar a cualquier hora después de que el placer se hubiese instalado e ido. Pero Luffy te detuvo.</p>
<p>“¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?”, te quejaste, intentando escapar su prohibición. Pero, así como su mirada cambiaba drásticamente en el momento que sus manos te metían en la cama, giró de súbito, colocándote debajo.</p>
<p>El choque te hizo gritar más de lo que te hubieras permitido, pues no sólo había sido increíblemente desorbitante, sino que, encontrabas, en esta posición era posible que Luffy llegara más adentro. Tu espalda hizo un arco entre las almohadas, tus dedos se engancharon a las sábanas y tus pies abrazaron completamente las caderas de tu capitán. Entonces, comenzó de nuevo. Este choque de pieles y la sensación de que cada vez estabas perdiendo más la cordura dentro del remolino sexual. Normalmente era él quien decía cosas vergonzosas mientras entraba y salía de ti, pero seguía siendo su cumpleaños, así que su petición no te pareció extraña; al contrario, te gustaba.</p>
<p>“Di mi nombre”, su voz, grave y resonante hizo eco en cada espacio de tu piel, estremeciéndote de la punta de tus cabellos hasta los dedos de los pies. Lo que te pidió no era nada del otro mundo, pero no eran sus palabras, era la voz y los ojos con los que te miraba mientras lo decía lo que te estaba volviendo loca. Tal fue el impacto de su vocalización en ti que no cumpliste su petición de inmediato, en su lugar, te quedaste callada a propósito para que lo repitiera. “Di… Di mi nombre”, esta vez, con un gemido más notorio entre cada respiración. Pero esto no era una muestra de debilidad. Todo lo contrario, te estaba dando una orden. Obedeciste.</p>
<p>“Luffy…” fluyó como aguamiel de tu boca. Rodó por tu lengua y tus dientes mordieron tu labio inferior, terminando medianamente abiertos, para permitir que te besara. Una y otra vez. Con sus manos, sujetaba tus caderas. Pero en cierto punto dejó de hacerlo para sostener ambas de tus manos sobre tu cabeza. Era una especie de juego de controles. No tenías ni idea de cómo la privación a tocarle podía enloquecerte tanto y, al mismo tiempo, darte tanto placer. En un momento de locura, no pudiste reprimir más ese secreto que compartían en la cama, un deseo oscuro que deseabas manifestar, así que lo dijiste: “¡Capitán!”, gritaste, presa de algo más poderoso.</p>
<p>Luffy pareció sorprendido por el súbito nombre que, sin mentir, resultaba mucho más atractivo que la manera convencional en la que lo llamabas. Pero no se detuvo, sólo sonrió. No era la primera vez que le decías así durante el sexo, ese pequeño secreto había sido develado desde que empezaron a intimar de esta manera. Y cada vez que lo decías, una sonrisa aparecía de nuevo en la cara del hombre que se encontraba dentro y fuera de ti por momentos. Siempre sonriente, ¿no es así? Pero ésta era distinta. Estaba llena de satisfacción, como si hubiera dado con la pieza perdida del rompecabezas imposible en medio del sexo. Siguió moviéndose, mientras te miraba con esos ojos encendidos, diciéndote con las pupilas en cada embestida desesperada: “Dilo otra vez”. Lo hiciste. No importaban cuántas veces te tocara, cuántas veces entrara y saliera de ti, siempre pedías más, lo acercabas a ti a la más mínima oportunidad y le susurrabas al oído otro manojo de porquerías, similares a las que él solía decir.</p>
<p>Quizá hubo manera de evitar tanto frenesí. Tener sexo con Luffy no había estado exactamente en tus planes. Sin embargo, ahí estabas, presa del placer y amarrándolo a él por la cadera con tus piernas. No lo sabías en ese momento o, mejor dicho, no te molestaste en recordarlo, pero ninguno de los miembros de la tripulación pudo dormir apropiadamente. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Era cinco de mayo, cumpleaños del capitán. Y algún tipo de celebración privada tenías que haberle dado. Fallaste en dejar Nami dormir plácidamente junto a Sanji esa noche. Estabas segura de que todos en el barco podían escuchar el enfrentamiento lascivo teniendo lugar en esa habitación, en esa cama. Cada palabra, grosería o no, estaba siendo imaginada por todos. Cada golpe de placer o repentino choque de su mano contra sus piernas estaría grabado por algún tiempo en las memorias de todos los Sombreros de Paja.</p>
<p>Pero entre los jadeos, el olor a sexo, las oleadas de placer yendo y viniendo, atacándote con fuerza, no podía importarte menos lo que pasara allá afuera. Sólo existían Luffy y tú, embistiéndose y gritándose mil y una cosas que nadie podría traer a colación después sin que te desvanecieras de la vergüenza.</p>
<p>Y a la luz del amanecer, cuando su nombre en el sexo volvía a transformarse en su nombre de todos los días, yacías acurrucada en su abrazo, sobre su pecho desnudo, entre sábanas que debían ser lavadas ese mismo día. Tomados de la mano, las pulseras roja y aguamarina eran iluminadas por los primeros rayos del sol, cada una con un dije del sol. La inevitable luz irradiando espejos mientras apuntaba a las pulseras indicaba que no hacía falta mucho tiempo para que fueran utilizadas como una expresión de cierta frase mágica.</p>
<p>
  <em>No me olvides.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto fue... interesante de escribir. Se supone que debí haberlo publicado ayer que fue cumpleaños de Luffy, pero recién lo terminé en la madrugada y edité lo más pronto que pude. De la manera que sea, ¡espero lo hayan disfrutado! Estoy pensando en comenzar a tomar pequeñas peticiones para one shots (quizá no tan largos como éste) y crear una colección de ellos. Pueden dejarlas en mi twitter, lo reviso con frecuencia ;)</p>
<p>mi twitter: https://twitter.com/brokeassweeb</p>
<p>¡Cuídense!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>